Nurse Joy Disappears
by Pikachoo
Summary: This is my 1st ever fanfic! Please go easy, puuuullllleeeeaaaaasseeeeeee? I'm only a beginner, please comment on it too, that would help!


The Case of Nurse Joy  
  
Ash: hi Misty  
Misty: hi Ash, have you seen Brock? I can't find him.  
Pikachu: (sadly) pika  
Ash: what's wrong Pikachu?  
Pikachu: (happily) pika pika.....Chu?  
Misty: your right Pikachu!  
Ash: what did he say?  
Misty: your pikachu is too tired to go on because we have been walking around looking for Brock!  
Ash: lets take a rest, Pikachu? Pikachu? Where are you?  
Misty: maybe he's away to find Brock  
Brock: hi Ash, hi Misty  
Misty: where have you been? have you seen Pikachu?  
Brock: yeah, he was talking to Jigglypuff  
Misty: jigglypuff?  
Ash: Pikachu, come on!  
Pikachu: (waves to Jigglypuff) Chu  
Misty: Pikachu has a lot of friends  
Brock: hey, I almost forgot! here's a new one for Pikachu, nurse Joy gave me it!  
Ash: what is it?  
Brock: Vaporeon, go!  
Ash: you have a Vaporeon? Joy gave you it?  
Brock: yeah, cool isn't it?  
Misty: hmm, I think someone has a crush on Brock!  
Ash: I think the same, hey Pikachu, what do you think?  
Pikachu: (teasingly) Pikachu  
Brock: shut up, we're just... erm... well just shut up, she's very nice to me but I don't try that hard to get her!  
Misty: yeah right, we ...erm... beleve you Brock  
Ash: (sircasticly) yeah  
(enter officer Jenny)  
Jenny: hi, it has come to my attention that nurse Joy of the Fuchia city has gone, if you see her please call the police station  
Brock: Joy is missing? But that Joy was so nice! Of course she can't compare to you officer Jenny! Oh and by the way, my name's Brock  
Jenny: erm... thanks, anyway if you see her, call me, here's my mobile number, Brock, if you don't find her, call me anyway  
Brock: of course I will  
Misty: I think the people in this city all have one thing in common  
Ash: what?  
Misty: weird taste for men  
Ash: yeah, just like your wierd taste for Gary!  
Misty: shut up, I hate Gary!  
Ash: yeah right Misty, well it's not like no one else has a crush on him, he has cheerleaders and his own fan club and he isn't even famous!  
Misty: so? well I can tell you that I hate Gary Oak!  
Ash: yeah like the way his cheerleaders hate him?  
Misty: listen, I hate him in the way you hate him.  
Ash: I don't hate him that bad, he just acts too smart!  
Misty: yeah, who would have thought that you were so much like Gary?  
Ash: say what?  
Brock: you might be right there Misty  
Ash: shut up Brock  
(Misty falls on the floor laughing)  
Gary: hi Ash, hah, still got your worthless Pikachu? I have a new pokemon, it's a meowth  
Meowth: meowth  
Pikachu: (sadly) chu  
Ash: oh look Gary, nice going, you have upset Pikachu! Your going to pay!  
Gary: (mocks Ash)you have upset Pikachu, your going to pay  
(Ash punches Gary and they start fighting, officer Jenny sees them)  
Jenny: your both under arrest for fighting in a public place  
Ash: he started it officer  
Jenny: we will discuss this down at the police station  
(in the police station)  
Jenny: so your telling me that Gary hurt your pikachu and you told him to stop it and.....  
Gary: his words were you have hurt Pikachu, your going to pay, Officer Jenny  
Ash: well I didn't know how else to describe it  
Jenny: ok ok that's enough, you two will have to stay away from each other, and Gary, stop acting smart because your grandad is a proffesor of pokemon, he is not happy with you two, he would like to talk to you both just now.  
Oak: Gary, Ash, I'm not suprised!  
Jenny: you heard the story, will you deal with these two  
Oak: certainly, Ash, your mother is so disapointed in you! Come on, you two are going to learn to get on!  
Ash and Gary: what?  
Oak: Gary, you are going to help Ash to look for Nurse Joy  
(enter Misty and Brock)  
Misty: hi Ash, how did it go  
Ash: I have to help out on the missing Joy case, to teach me to get on with Gary!  
Brock: can we do anything to help proffesor?  
Oak: no, I want Ash and Gary to get along, I think it's best that they do this together! Without their friends help  
Ash: bye  
Misty: bye  
Brock: when will he be back?  
Oak: when they find Joy  
(all exit, Misty and Brock walking away and the rest away to Pallet Town in a car)  
Ash's Mum: Ash, what have I told you? That's it, you get a bath and go to bed, look at the state of you!  
Oak: remember to get up at 6:00am to help on the case  
Ash's Mum: case?  
Oak: yes, Ash has to help out on the case of Nurse Joy so that he can learn to get on with Gary and also for a punishment!  
Ash: I'll go to bed  
Ash's Mum: no no no Ash, bath first, your filthy  
(Ash exits to upstairs as Ash's Mum continues to talk to Oak, cut to Misty and Brock who are sleeping but are woken up by Jigglypuff)  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly puff?  
Misty: hi Jigglypuff, want to sleep with us?  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly!  
Pikachu: pika  
Misty: I think that it is such a shame for Ash, Pikachu couldn't even go with him  
Brock: me too  
(Ash and Gary are both arguing over where to look)  
Ash: well I think that we should go that way!  
Gary: what do you know?  
Ash: more than you!  
Gary: just come on!  
(they see a stream of chansey going towaerds the way that none of them were pointing)  
Ash: ok, we were both wrong!  
Gary: ok, lets go this way then  
Ash: hold it, I think those chansey are under a trance!  
Gary: just stay away from them then!  
Ash: I hear something, hide!  
(more chansey go by in a trance)  
Gary: this way  
Ash: follow the chansey  
Gary: no no, I know a shortcut! Through here  
Ash: you better be right  
(the chansey line up beside Joy, Joy is in a trance as well)  
Joy: that's them all Master  
Mewtwo: very well then, you have done well!  
Joy: what would you like me to do now?  
(Ash and Gary approach the bushes)  
Joy: Master, are you okay?  
Mewtwo: no, I am done with you now  
(Mewtwo flicks his hands as Joy falls to the ground, Ash runs on)  
Ash: Joy, are you ok?  
Joy: (weakly) where am I?  
Ash: you were under a trance  
Mewtwo:(to Ash) who are you?  
(Gary steps out)  
Gary: I am a part of the missing Joy case  
Mewtwo: well, you can take her back!  
Ash: what were you doing with her?  
Mewtwo: well I got lost and I didn't know where to go so I needed someone who knows where Mew was to go and get her to take me home  
Gary: why Mew?  
Mewtwo: Mew used to live where I live now and I know that Mew still knows her way from here  
(enter Mew)  
Mew: mew  
Mewtwo: I must go, take care!  
Ash: bye Mew, bye Mewtwo  
Gary: bye!  
(all exit)  
Misty: Ash! How was it?  
Brock: did you find her?  
Ash: well Gary wasn't all that bad when I got to know him but we ended up fighting in the end!  
Misty: maybe your just meant to be rivals  
Ash: yeah  
  
THE END   
  
(o^_^o) Pikachu!   
  
Ok, this is pretty much it, my second fic ^_^ Like it? Please post in your comments! Also, I hope that you read help pikachu  
  
Also, I'll make a few AAMRNs soon, like a once I finish my other ones ^_^;; 


End file.
